


Art for 20mcdanno_fanatic10's story "Danny's Beautiful Secret"

by mella68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68





	Art for 20mcdanno_fanatic10's story "Danny's Beautiful Secret"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [20mcdanno_fanatic10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/20mcdanno_fanatic10/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Danno's Beautiful Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/549230) by [20mcdanno_fanatic10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/20mcdanno_fanatic10/pseuds/20mcdanno_fanatic10). 



This is a gift for 20mcdanno_fanatic10 who asked for a fanart for one of her stories.  Enjoy it!

 


End file.
